Manifest Destiny
by DaLantis
Summary: The Historical Journey of the USA through a very Hetalia like telling! For all you history buffs out there, please enjoy as I begin a journey through time of historical Key Figures, the 44 current US Presidents and several Major Events *AMERICA THE BEAUTIFUL* Warning: Fem!America *Currently on hold*
1. Author Intro

**AUTHORS INTRODUCTION**

Hey guys and Gals,

This is my second Hetalia story and very different from my first.

This story will be an attempt to show the history of the United States of America through a very Hetalia like point of view. I will say this: This will not be about hardly any other country than America, though occasionally one of the other characters may make an entrance, such as England (Who I love!) and Canada! These two mostly.

Also, these stories will be mostly based on a true historical event, but obviously the personification of America is not true, therefore don't take everything I say as fact. (Because not all of it is!)

I very much hope you enjoy this little history lesson as it goes along throughout the 44 presidents and several different Historical events, beginning with the Viking Leif Erikson himself.

Alright now, sit back and relax and enjoy the story ;)

Let me know what you guys think!

DaLantis

**PS.** If you have a specific event you wish me to write about, let me know in a review or a PM. Also, please do not hate on me. If you don't agree with something I say or wish to correct me, let me know respectfully as I am learning along with the rest of you.

**Now for the Disclaimers: **

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS!

This story will involve a FEMALE America. Simply because I believe that "America the Beautiful", should have been portrayed in Hetalia as a girl. (Not to say I don't like Alfred, because I absolutely love him! I just wish America had been a woman.)

**Warnings:** Contains some violence; emotional, physical and mental pain; as well as some religion/political views. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE, PLEASE KEEP IT TO YOURSELF OR LET ME KNOW PRIVATELY. I do apologize in advance if I offend anyone and please understand that was never my intention.

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Manifest Destiny** is a term from the 19th century, which stated a belief that the United States could not only, but was destined to, stretch from coast to coast &amp; sea to shining sea.


	2. Finding America

**FINDING AMERICA **

~_Leif Erikson_~

Leif Erikson stood on the forefront deck of his ship, balancing himself as the ground rose and lowered beneath him continually in an even pattern. For years, Leif, the Chieftain of Greenland had been sailing the seas in order to explore its grand mysteries, but neither him nor his men had ever been this far north before. The young captain wasn't an idiot. He knew the risks of traveling so far with little to no real knowledge of the land beyond the waters, but he was a Viking! It was his job to explore the lands others wouldn't dare to tread and it was his job as both Chieftain and Captain to show his men that even in the face of unknown dangers, he would never back down.

"Captain, land ho!"

Leif turned at the call and his eyes shown bright as they widened, staring in the direction they were going. He had been so caught up in his inner thoughts he hadn't really been seeing anything beyond the dark waters. Finally, after months of travel, they had finally arrived.

"So this…this is North America?" asked his first mate in awe.

The two could only stare as the land mass became more detailed, more beautiful with its lushes green forests and beautiful mountains peeking high in the distance. It took Leif's breath away; something that was rare when it came to the young captain who wasn't easily awed by anything, less it be a woman.

"Get ready to dock, we aim to take this land", he responded, his chest swelling as he looked around him, the mere size and grandeur of the place striking every man with speechlessness.

"North America…huh", he stated to himself as he smiled and turned to prepare for docking.

H~H

Leif and his men unloaded the boat with what gear they needed in order to make a small camp near their ship. The jungle around them was silent, yet seemed so wild, so free.

"I want to go have a look around the perimeter, anyone wishing to come may join, however I need some men to remain here with the ship in case of natives."

Several men volunteered to stay with the ship, all fearful of the untamed and unknown land before them, but some like Leif himself, were practically begging to go into the dense forest. These men, along with their Captain, started out to find out what exactly made this land so captivating.

H~H

From within the forest, two small pairs of eyes peers out at the strangers who had just landed on their shores. They had never seen men like these before, but they knew almost immediately what they were. Vikings. Their mother had told them about the strange explorers in her vivid and detailed stories of the outside world.

"I want to meet them", one whispered to the other.

"Are you crazy?!" the other whispered back with exasperation, "Mother would never allow it."

"Mother isn't here right now", the first one said with a tone as though the other should know it was obvious.

"Well yes", the second said with a sigh, "but…mom would be angry. We should wait. At least until she is with us."

"Are you scared?" the first asked with a hint of gloating in his voice.

The second frowned. Of course he was scared! He could only wonder why the other acted as though it was perfectly normal for men with swords to come wandering into their home. He had to go warn mother!

"I…I will be back, I am going to go tell mother", he said as he took off.

The other sighed in annoyance, but continued to watch the men who had trespassed into their lands. Mother really would be angry, the child thought to itself, but that thought didn't stop the curious native from inching closer.

H~H

Leif felt like something was watching him. He didn't know what it was, but that nagging feeling in his gut like something was stalking him was beginning to overwhelm his senses.

"Keep on guard men", he whispered to the others, "we have visitors."

A bush rustled a bit to his right and he smirked. Obviously whoever was following them wasn't great at it or it was merely an animal that was attempting to hunt them, probably unaware of what a person even was, if natives didn't live in this territory as some of his men were speculating.

Staying down and silent, Leif moved to the right nonchalantly as though having never noticed the noise. He didn't want to spook whatever it was away. Person or animal, he wanted to find out what inhabited the land. He motioned to his men to go around back, ready to make a move should it actually be a beast for some kind.

Just when Leif was close enough to reach out the touch the bush, a noise in the sky captured his attention. He looked startled when he saw a grand bird flying through the air, circling them.

"What an odd looking bird", he remarked casually, somewhat awed by everything he saw, yet he kept his mind on the present mission: Find out who was spying on them. He decided to use this moment to his ultimate advantage, for as soon as he side stepped a bit closer to the bush, seemingly peering into the sky, he twisted around and reached into the bush, grabbing a hold of the very first piece of skin he came into contact with.

Of all the things the man had been expecting, what he found was definitely not it. Leif just stood there staring at his captive with utter disbelief. Meanwhile, the child within his arms kicked and squirmed, trying to get away from his rough grip.

"W-Wha…who the heck are you?" he muttered as he knelt in front of the child, struggling to keep a hold of it as it stared up at him wide eyed.

"What did you find Cap'n?!" came the voice of his first mate who had circled around back in order to stop the spy in case it had fled.

Leif could hardly find the words to answer his friend and shipmate, so mesmerized was he, for standing in front of him, barely as high as his knee cap was a small child, a girl with short light colored brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She was so lovely and so pale skinned, he was sure he must be seeing a miniature forest spirit.

His shipmates also crowded around the child, all of them staring at her in wonder. The girl herself had stopped her struggles as she stared up at the men standing around her. She had never seen such men before, though her mother had spoken of them. Vikings…she believed they were called.

"Can you speak?" Leif asked as he knelt in front of the small girl.

The child furrowed her brow, as though in wonder at the strange language. Perhaps, he though, she merely couldn't understand their tongue.

"I suppose it would be too much of a stretch to think you truly can understand me", he sighed, but as he went to stand, her small hand stopped him, grabbing hold of his coat.

"A-Amer…ica…" she whispered.

The men all stared at her, stunned. She had really just spoken! All of them burst into smiles, pleased that she could speak. Only Leif remained frozen. America. Had she just said her name was America? Wasn't that the name of this land?

"Your name", he stated as he knelt down once again in front of the small child, "Is America?"

The little girl looked down at the ground, her bare foot digging into the soil beneath it as she nodded shyly. Looking up, he was startled when his eyes connected with hers. A barrage of emotions filled up as he looked at the child. It was as though he could see a future so full of beauty, yet madness for this land around him. When the vision stopped, he sat back in total astonishment.

"What are you", he whispered so only she could hear him.

The child just looked at him.

"America", she replied again and grinned.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Alright, so this was my first chapter and my first attempt at a semi-historical viewpoint of the history of America part 1, the time of the Vikings. Now I know I have a lot of work to do still, but work with me people, it will get better as time goes along ;) _

_Now, here is my first question to the readers. Should I do another chapter with Leif or move on to Christopher Columbus? _

_Let me know in a review! If you don't, I will just pick the one ;P_


	3. Wild America

**WILD AMERICA**

~Christopher Columbus~

Christopher Columbus stepped onto the land that he was certain was Asia. He had been travelling in his ship, Santa Maria with his men, younger brother Bartolomeo, and his thirteen year old son Diego for the past year. Finally, after struggling to survive several storms, he had finally arrived.

"Mark this date, October 12, 1492" Columbus said to his navigator who stood beside him, a scroll in his hands of the surrounding territory, or at least what they suspected to be the surrounding territory, "This is the day we arrived in Asia."

"If this _is_ Asia", grumbled his brother who had grown quite bored with sea travel over the past few months. He was more than happy to finally be setting his feet down on solid land.

Christopher just ignored his brother as he sucked in a deep breath and smiled.

"How gloriously lush", he stated.

"Father", came the voice of his son Diego, "might I go look around?"

Chris hesitated. Should he let his son go off alone in a strange land such as this?

"I suppose, but don't wander far and if you see or hear anything strange come back immediately. Understand?"

"Yes father", he replied with a smile as he took off towards the trees.

The boy loved adventure just as much as his father, something that often got him into trouble, but it was as though the very desire was imbedded in his soul.

As the boy stepped through the bushes of the forest, the green light surrounding him as the sun cut through the branches of the trees standing miles above his head. Roots snagged his feet and pant legs, but he kept on, enjoying the freedom he had in a world as unknown as this one.

A small rustling sound caught his attention. Upon hearing it, the boy backed up a pace before deciding he was being a coward and crept forward to peek into the greenery. He laughed when a rabbit jumped out, nearly startling him enough to send him falling to the ground on his behind.

"Scared me little fella, I thought for sure you were…"

A growl stopped him mid-sentence and he gulped as he turned to face the aggressive noise. He came eye to eye with one of the largest mountain cats he had ever seen in his life.

"G-Good kitty", he whispered as he backed up a step.

The growling increased.

"Good kitty, you d-don't want to e-eat me", he whispered again, taking another step back, "nice kitty cat."

The mountain lion stepped forward, his body crouching. Diego had been with his father enough to hear stories about mountain cats such as this one. He knew when they growled it was a warning and when they crouched…well…they were planning to attack. Diego knew he shouldn't run, but his fear got the better of him and turned and fled before he had even thought things through.

"Papa!" he screamed, "Papa!"

The Italian Explorer heard the far off cries of his son and immediately the man and his shipmates set out to find the boy. He knew he shouldn't have let him go off alone.

H~H

America and her twin brother had been playing outside since morning, enjoying the cool sunny day that came with the usual October temperatures. It was one of her favorite seasons, fall. She loved it when the land shed its skin to become anew.

"Why do we always have to play here in the trees?" whined her brother, "I prefer the fields."

America sighed.

"The fields don't have anything fun", she said as though it were obvious, "come on North, you can't seriously think that the grain fields can beat the beauty of fall."

North didn't say anything, but he obviously _did_ think they could. That was just how North was. He preferred a calm relaxing day in the meadows enjoying the sunshine and the open fields while America only wanted the beauty of her nature and the creatures roaming their lands, the freedom of adventuring into the wild.

"Well, we could…" she stopped when a sound in the distance caught her attention.

As the personification of the land of America, she had become increasingly more aware over time of her ability to see all that transpires throughout her beautiful lands. This included when strangers landed. North who had been waiting for her to finish her thoughts looked up, curious.

"What is it?" he asked genuinely interested in what his sister was seeing. She could always seem to sense things better than he could most of the time.

"Strangers", she whispered, her eyes shining.

Her memory leapt back to the time when she had met Leif. The man had become her friend and the two had hung out for a while before he finally claimed the need of returning home. However before he had gone, he had stopped to meet and speak to her mother, Anahi aka Native America. To this day America wasn't sure what they spoke about, but she wondered about it often.

"When you are older, I will explain", she had simply told her daughter.

America wondered how much older she would need to be before her mother told her. It had already been 500 years since Leif's departure back to his homeland. She wondered when he might return so that they could play again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud roar came through the trees, seeming to echo around them. She froze again when she followed the sound and found an even more frightening one. The sound of crying.

"He's in trouble", she whispered.

"Who is in trouble?" asked North who had been watching his twin sister all this time when she had been deep in her thoughts. It wasn't uncommon of her to do, but it was rare she ever remained silent longer than a couple seconds.

"The boy", she whispered, "I need to help him!"

She took off running through the forest and North chased after her, concerned when he noticed the panic on her face.

"America! Wait!" he yelled, his breath coming in harsh pants, "explain to me what is happening!"

"I told you to call me Libellee", she called behind her "mom will get mad if you don't!"

North frowned. He hated having to go by his native name, but America…or should he say Libellee, seemed to love it.

"Hurry up Matai or I will leave you behind!"

He grumbled as he shot forward faster, trying to catch up to his impatient and irritating twin.

H~H

Diego was breathing incredibly hard, tears running down his cheeks as he burst out of the dense forest and straight onto the edge of a small cliff. Groaning and fearful, he turned to face the large mountain cat stepping out of the trees.

"P-Please…" he begged as he backed up to the point he was near the edge, "please leave me alone."

The cat just huffed as though laughing at him as it crouched once again, preparing to attack. He closed his eyes as he began to fall backwards off the cliff.

"No!" screamed a voice.

He tried to stop his fall, but as he eyes snapped open and he flailed his arms, he couldn't regain his balance. His body tumbled over the side of the cliff and began descending towards the raging river down below.

At this point, Diego truly expected to die. However the feeling of arms grabbing hold of his waist startled him as he looked down. He couldn't stop the open mouth gape he gave as he noticed exactly who it was holding onto him. A small girl, no older than maybe five held onto him for dear life. Her eyes were clenched closed, but she refused to let go. Diego had no idea where she had come from, but he didn't want her to die with him. He grabbed a hold of her and prepared to allow himself to slam down first before her.

She had other plans.

America felt what the boy was trying to do for her and quickly altered that plan by twisting, putting her own small body in front of his. She had never fallen from such a height before, but she knew from past experience that she couldn't easily die and even then, her mother had told her death wasn't necessarily the same type of death for them as it was for humans. She sincerely hoped that was true as the two of them slammed down into the chilled waters below and didn't immediately resurface.

H~H

Christopher and his men had just gotten to the cliff face when he saw the body of his son vanish over the edge.

"Diego!" he screamed, right at the same time as another voice screamed out, "No!"

He watched in stunned silence as a child darted past him and flew out over the edge of the cliff after his son. He stared in horrified fascination as the two swiftly fell to the rivers calling.

"Libellee!" Screamed a voice.

Chris and the other men stood there in stunned silence as another child ran out of the forest. He was around five years of age in appearance with dirty blonde hair and a single loose strand that hung over his eyes, curling at the end. In his hands he clutched what looked to be a baby white bear and his clothes of deer skin hung loosely over his small frame.

"Libellee!" he screamed again, his eyes wide and horrified at what his sister had just done. The fall wouldn't permanently kill her, but he knew it could kill her at least temporarily.

So caught up in his own ramblings of the mind and his own horror at the scene that had just taken place, he failed to realize that the men who had been staring at him were getting closer. Christopher however wasn't going to hurt the child. He merely wished to know what happened to his son and who the child was that had dived in after him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

It finally dawned on North that someone was speaking to him. Turning, his eyes widened when he noticed the dozen humans staring at him with something akin to fascination, curiosity, and concern.

"Y-Yeah", he whispered out gulping. His sister had always been better at talking to strangers than he was.

"My name is Christopher Columbus. That was my s-son that just went over the cliff. Could you tell me where it empties so that I might find him?"

North took a deep breath as he felt panic and his own concern rising. He needed to find his sister.

"I can better than that", he finally stated, "I will show you where it empties. My sister…she jumped in after your son."

The man didn't say anything, but nodded in thanks as North began showing them the way to where the river lets out miles down. He could only hope both of them were alive upon arrival.

H~H

Diego coughed and choked as he crawled onto the rocky bank. He wasn't sure how he survived a fall like that, but he was thankful either way. Breathing heavily, he wondered if he could just fall asleep for a while.

Just as he closed his eyes, they snapped back open. 'The girl!' his mind screamed, there had been a girl who had fallen with him, saving him by taking the plunge first. Opening his eyes wider and sitting up, he looked around the area. At first he didn't see anything but the shadowed trees and the sloshing river. He feared she was pulled down below the waves and had gone further down river than he had.

A small coughing sound pulled him out of his devastating thoughts and he turned, surprised, when he noticed the small girl lying a little behind him, her body unmoving, though the shallow breathing he could hear along with the occasional cough told him she was still alive.

Crawling over to her, he collapsed beside her as he grabbed ahold of her arm and rolled her so that she was facing up at him. Her face was pale and pulled tight in pain and it didn't take a genius to realize she was hurt pretty badly.

"A-Are you okay?" he whispered.

The girl in question cracked open her eyes. When she saw the boy leaning over her, she smiled. It surprised him to no end how she could smile while in so much pain.

"Y-You are…alive", she whispered, still grinning.

He sighed.

"Yeah, thanks to you", he said and tried his own attempt at a smile.

She only grinned wider until a cough tore from her throat and she closed her eyes, once against struggling to properly breathe.

"Hang on", he whispered as he gently picked her up into his arms, "I will try to find us somewhere safe to rest."

America couldn't say a word as she snuggled into the warmth of his arms and drifted fast asleep.

H~H

Christopher and North had been walking for the past hour. Some of the men had turned around to send word to the ship of what had occurred, while others continued on, hoping to find the child alive. So far, Chris counted them lucky that they hadn't run into any wild animals themselves, but there was something about the child in front of him that made him think that even if an animal did meet them, it wouldn't attack.

"Where are we going?" Chris finally asked, hoping at least to start a conversation with the boy.

"To the river's down way", he replied.

Chris didn't know what that meant, but he decided it probably was where they might find his son and the boy's sister.

"So", started Chris and North sighed in irritation. He honestly wanted nothing to do with the strangers, but he couldn't blame the man's curiosity. "How old are you and your sister?"

North paused, trying to think up a reasonable answer. Obviously they were much older than they appeared, though he couldn't even guess at how old they really were. He supposed giving them a human age would be the safest and most understandable answer.

"My sister and I are…" he paused again, knowing for a human toddler, the way he and his sister spoke and acted was older than most four or five year old children, which is the age he and America seemed to look. "We are seven, just small for our ages."

The man nodded, accepting this answer.

"What are your names?"

North fought hard not to scowl at the strange man, but he had to remind himself the man was an explorer by nature and he was currently concerned over the safety of his son.

"I am called Matai and my sister is called Libellee."

"Ah", the man replied. What interesting names.

The two walked on in silence until North finally spotted the rivers outlet.

"There", he pointed, "that is where the river lets out and where it would be most easy for the two to escape onto dry land."

Chris only nodded as he followed the small boy down to the shoreline. He was devastated and a bit angry when he didn't see his son anywhere in the vicinity.

"I thought you said they would be here", he growled, though inside he was fearful.

North ignored the human's anger and nodded.

"They should be", he replied as he stepped forward. He soon came upon some marks in the sand and he gave a sigh of relief which Chris noticed.

"What is it?"

"Here", North pointed, "this is where the crawled out of the water. By the looks of it, both made it out alive, but only one set of footprints vanishes into the tree line."

Chris stayed silent, knowing his son was the one with the bigger footprints and the only one who seemed to be walking.

"I am guessing he is carrying Am-Libellee", North quickly corrected.

Christopher nodded, unsure of what to say to the small native boy.

"I-I am sorry", he replied.

North just shrugged. He knew the human child wouldn't have bothered carrying his sister if she hadn't been still alive. He was hopeful that they would find them both soon and alive.

H~H

Diego stopped to rest as he leaned against the rocks of a nearby hill. He had been trying to find somewhere safe to rest and so far, he hadn't had much luck. He didn't know enough about wildlife to know what was considered dangerous, but he took a good guess about specific things. So far, he hadn't seen much he felt very comfortable with.

The little girl in his arms squirmed as she struggled with consciousness. Her blue eyes peering up at him in confusion before recognition replaced it. He smiled down at her.

"You alright?" he whispered as he began walking again. He wouldn't admit that she was getting heavier in his arms. He owed her. She had saved his life.

The little girl gave a short nod before pain lines tightened around her eyes, but she made no noise. He still noticed it however and it worried him.

"Can you speak?"

America stared at him before sighing and nodding. He stopped walking and knelt, gently placing her down along the dirt path, leaning back against the rocks.

"Where do you hurt?"

She thought about that question. Honestly, she thought the better one would be more along the lines of 'Where didn't she hurt?'

"Everywhere", she whispered and grinned sheepishly.

Diego smiled back.

"I see, well I am afraid I can't take care of _everything_, but maybe I can help with a couple things?"

America just shook her head.

"I'm alright", she said instead.

He frowned, not believe that for a moment, but for now he decided to let it go.

"Do you know where we are?"

America looked around. She could feel the emotions of those looking for them and smiled when one particular one jumped out at her. North, her twin brother.

"Yes, but we must head back the way we came", she whispered, "I am certain…my brother is looking for us."

Diego wasn't sure what it was about the girl, but when she spoke, he immediately believed her. He didn't even think about questioning her as he scooped her back into his arms and headed back towards where his father and her brother were located.

"Would you mind answering me a question?" he whispered as they walked.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she leaned into his shoulder.

"What is your name?"

The small female personification could have easily said Libellee, but something about the way he asked caused her to look up at him. She could see the deep wonder in his eyes and she realized he knew there was more to her than just being a small, brave little girl.

"My name is America", she whispered.

The boy smiled when he heard her words, knowing she had chosen to trust him with the truth.

"Very pleased to meet you", he replied, "My name is Diego Columbus and I am sure you and I will become fast friends."

**AUTHORS NOTE***

_Alright guys, here was the second chapter. So what did you think?_

_I know history is more about Christopher Columbus but when I discovered the man had two sons: Diego and Fernando, I decided to make the story more about Diego who I figured could relate to the children version of the countries more. _

_Also for you history buffs, in truth, Christopher Columbus only traveled with one of his sons, Fernando, when the boy was 13 on a different voyage. Diego never went traveling with his father, at least I didn't see any information about that if he did. Chris was an Italian who traveled with his brother Bartolomeo and did sail on the Santa Maria. He did struggle to survive many storms in his travels and he thought, after one large storm that got him mixed up in direction, that he found Asia when in actuality he found the new world of North America, exactly 500 years after Leif Erikson did. The only difference was, Leif told no one about finding America while Christopher Columbus took word back to Europe and it earned him instant fame. The Italians then established a colony for a short time until Mexico, Spain, England and France became the primary owners. _

_For those who are wondering, yes, North is Canada, but Canada did not yet have its proper title so I gave him a new name for the time being. _

_Also, Libellee and Matai are my idea of "native names" that are to be used before they get their proper names that England and France bestow upon them. _

_Anyhow, more of history soon to come in the next chapter! Look forward to it!_


	4. Native America

**Native America **

**-Hernando De Soto-**

Hernando De Soto landed on the banks of what would one day become to be known as Tampa bay, Florida or in that time, named by the Spanish conquistador as Espiritu Santo. He was a determined fellow, thirty-nine years of age with a desire for wealth and exploration. After the tales of Christopher Columbus and his discovery of America, Hernando also wanted the chance to explore this strange new world.

"Hernando, we should mark this day, as a day of fulfillment my friend."

Hernando turned to his friend Juan Ortiz and regarded him before nodding.

"I suppose this was a great achievement, but we have much to explore before we can consider this an accomplishment."

"Ah, you are so wise my Lord, you are right," Juan agreed.

"Men, we move out in one hour. Be ready!"

"Aye!" came the shout from behind him as all ten ships began to unpack their belongings and provisions.

Looking out at the expansion of endless possibilities, Hernando felt himself come alive. This land was wild and he, would help tame it into the glorious piece of Spanish land it should be.

***MD***

"Mama, I feel it in my bones. New visitors have landed."

Native America aka Anahi looked over at her child and frowned. She too could feel them, but she could also sense their intentions and she worried about the land and her people and what would soon befall them.

"Mama?"

"Libellee, mama is tired. We should let her rest."

Anahi sighed.

"Thank you Matai, but I am fine. Libellee, these strangers are not like the others. Stay away from them, yes?"

Libellee pouted and tossed her mom her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Come on mom, _pleaseeeeee_. I really love meeting new people. Can't I at least watch them from afar?"

Anahi stared at Libellee and Libellee sighed, defeated.

"Fine…" she muttered, kicking a loose stone as she rushed into the forest.

Matai looked after her before glancing at his mother.

"You know she will go anyways, right?"

His mother nodded.

"That is why you must look after your sister, right Matai?"

The boy sighed.

"She is bigger than me…" he murmured, but headed off to find his twin sister and keep her out of trouble the best he could.

Anahi on the other hand closed her eyes, wincing. She knew that these strangers being here was important. It meant that Libellee would be begin to grow into the nation she was destined to be, but it still scared her, the unknown. She only hoped that in the future, her daughter would be strong enough to survive all on her own.

The cry of a baby startled her from her thoughts and she quickly hurried inside the large hut.

"Basilo, I thought I said to watch the baby?"

"I was mama, but he started crying and…"

The door to the hut closed and the forest around them continued on in silence.

***MD***

Hernando scowled as he watched his men burn down the native villages. If they wouldn't obey, then they would learn the hard way.

"My lord, we have a young boy here who speaks Spanish!"

Hernando, curious, headed towards the wagon where a young boy, around seventeen stood, watching the conquistador approach with an obvious nervousness.

"What is your name boy?"

The teen hesitated, nervous to respond incorrectly to this man who he had just witnessed burn his village.

"P-Pedro, sir," he replied.

"Hmm… do you know the land and native tongue, well?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir."

Hernando smiled.

"Excellent, you're hired. You can be my personal slave and so long as you do your job, you will be treated fairly. Understand?"

The boy nodded emphatically.

"Good, now tell me what you know about this native land. Who are the tribes living in it and what can we expect to meet as we journey?"

As Pedro answered the questions the best he can, neither one were aware of the eyes now watching them from nearby.

"Libellee," Matai hissed, "Mama said we shouldn't be here! What if they hear or see us?!"

"Well then be quiet," the girl hissed back, "I want to get a closer look."

"No!" Matai shouted, reaching for her, but both froze when they heard the sound of a gun.

"Hernando, I heard something here!"

The conquistador frowned.

"An animal?"

"Perhaps. Might be a native."

The man just shrugged.

"Shoot them if it is. We don't need any more slaves, unless it's a woman. If it's a girl, take her. They sell for far more."

The man chuckled.

"If it's a woman, can I have her?"

Hernando smirked.

"We'll see Pablo."

The man searched the brush, but during the time the conversation took place, the two native children had vanished and he found nothing.

"Whatever it was is gone. Must have been a beast."

The men moved on as the two children panted far into the forest, having run at their approach.

"That was close…" Matai whispered, relieved.

"Why are they killing mama's people?" Libellee whispered, horrified.

"Mama tried to tell you. They are not like Leif and Diego. They don't want to just explore, they want to make wealth and conquer."

Libellee was silent, not at all happy with her findings.

"Come, we should go check on mama. The native people are her people. She may need our help."

Matai started into the jungle, but Libellee hesitated and glanced back. Did they truly only come to conquer?

If so, she would not stand for it. She would stop them, if it was the last thing she could do.

***MD***

Anahi sighed in relief when her children wandered into the hut, but a throbbing in her side swept the smile from her face, instead causing to her gasp in pain.

"Mama!" they shouted, but she could not answer them.

"How long has she been like this?" Matai whispered, fearful.

"A while," Basilo said, coming out of the back room, "I watched the baby for mama, but it seems to be growing weaker along with her."

"Oh no…" Matai whispered, his eyes watery.

"Is this because of those men?" Libellee whispered, horrified.

Basilo peered at his sister.

"Probably. It happened in my land as well. I wasn't always the personification of South America you know? The original faded when the Europeans arrived and took over."

"Our dad…" Matai whispered, "I never met him."

Basilo smiled.

"He was a good guy, but a bit more… of a warrior, then mom, I guess?"

"And the baby?"

Basilo grimaced.

"I don't know. Perhaps it had once been a growing native nation, but I think with the return of foreigners, it won't survive too much longer."

Libellee stared at her mother, a deep frown on her face.

"Mama, you told me I am the land of America… is it my fault you and the baby are dying?"

Anahi stared at the child, hiding her pain. Had she truly grown up so much that she now understand the truth behind their existences?

"Libellee…there is a time and place for everything. I and the baby are one in the same. I knew when I had the child, she wouldn't survive. Your place is here, as the personification of your coming future nation. As Matai will be his and Basilo his. Just as your other brother Verdean became the personification of his land."

"Leif's papa, right?" Libellee whispered, "He gave Verdean his name?"

Anahi nodded.

"There is so much that is soon going to take place and you must be strong. All of you must be strong. Verdero was founded by Erik the Red, the father of Leif Erikson, your friend. He was named Verdean by Erik and now helps his people settle into their new homes as the lands patron."

She turned to Basilo.

"Basilo was named Brazil by the French and English who occupied the land. He still calls himself Basilo, but the people there do not know him by his native name."

"And me, mama?" Matai asked.

Anahi smiled.

"You are still growing my love, but the French and English have begun to fight over you. No doubt soon, you will meet the one who will lay claim and rename you."

"And me?" Libellee whispered, "Will I too find the one who will rename me?"

Anahi whispered, her voice rusty and thick sounding.

"Of course my love, you will find your special one too. I have no doubt that fate has a special plan in mind for each one of you."

A sudden pain shot through Anahi and she gasped before her eyes widened.

"He moves toward the river…" her eyes narrowed, "and there this so called god shall meet his end."

Libellee frowned and took off out the door, transcending space and time, she arrived at the location of the explorers and peered on with curious eyes.

"You say he sun god, but I see no sun god. Only man who sick," the native chief demanded.

"You have it wrong, my friend," Oritz argued with a smile, "he merely is ascending to a higher plane of existence. You will see, he will not even have a body left to look at when he rises."

The natives looked unsure, but they walked away. A few moments later, some men from the camp arrived, looking rather sickly.

"He isn't going to make it Oritz. Hernando is struck with fever. He is going to die."

"When he does… it will be too dangerous for us to continue on with his body. They will grow suspicious. When he dies, take his body and wrap it up with sand and stones. We will throw it in the river and claim he has ascended."

"You think that will work?" one man asked.

Oritz frowned, his expression serious.

"It's all we can do, or they will kill us all for our trespasses in their land."

"You see," a voice whispered and she turned, looking up into the face of her twin brother, "foreigners are not always the loving people you think they are. Some, live by lies alone."

As Matai vanished into the forest, Libellee could only watch as the men stared suspiciously at the natives around them. Perhaps Matai was right… but, she would believe in her nation. As mother said, fate no doubt, had great plans for her; a magnificent destiny, perhaps was in the making.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Wow, it's been a while since I published a chapter in this story. I don't really like this chapter, but there was just so much going on during this time in history that I wasn't really sure how to write it. _**

**_I decided instead to give a bit of background on all of the American characters (Native, South, North, USA, and Greenland as well, since it's a part of North America. The only one I haven't added in yet is Mexico, but it will be added, probably maybe next chapter? Idk, maybe not. It will be eventually.)_**

**_Anyways, here is the history check._**

**_I won't be going into Canadian and other countries history very much, so here are some fun facts to help you understand the times taking place: _**

In 982 AD Erik the Red, the father of Leif Erikson founded Greenland.

In 1000AD Leif Erikson discovered North America.

In 1492, Christopher Columbus discovers America.

In 1497, John Cabot (Italian) discovers Canada for England.

In 1534, Jacques Cartier (French) discovers a part of Canada for France.

In 1534-1763, French landed in America and started New France.

In 1539-1541, Hernando De Soto discovers Florida/America and the Mississippi River.

· Hernando landed in Florida with ten ships.

· He met Juan Oritz, who had once been captured by natives after his own expedition landed there and met their end at the hands of the Indians. He became friends with Hernando who trusted him as their guide.

· They met a 17 year old Indian boy who they made into a slave along with hundreds of Indians and due to his ability to speak Spanish, they made him a guide and favored him.

· Hernando met his end at the Mississippi river after he contracted fever. In order to protect himself and his men, they had originally told the natives he was a sun god. When he started to die, they tricked the natives and hid his dead body supposedly in the Mississippi river where they weighed it down with sand and stone to make them think he ascended.

In 1540, Francisco Vásquez de Coronado started a Spanish settlement in America

In 1583, Sir Humphrey Gilbert founded the first English colony in Canada.

In 1600's the Dutch started a colony in America

In 1603, Samuel De Champlain, founded the first French settlements in Canada.

In 1607, Jamestown, the first English Colony was begun by the Virginia Company of London.

_Next chapter (we are doing this slightly out of order), the French land in America in 1534 (Francis) and Libellee gets her first view of the French without actually meeting them. We will however, have Matai meet Francis and get his name ^_^_

**_Please remember this is my take on events and they will be slightly different than the anime and based more around history, though with again, my own take. _**


End file.
